City Life
by Richzetsu
Summary: Gale and Peeta live pretty busy lives, but at least they still have Sundays to spend together. PeetaxGale


I wanted to try writing a few Hunger Games fics, and I wanted to start with a one-shot to get my creative juices flowing. So I will, and here it is.

This is Peeta and Gale pairing, in an AU. I'm gonna start a big story if this one goes well.

Anyway, I'm gonna go easy on myself here and pre-set some details, Peeta is an art student in NYC, living with his boyfriend, Gale, who is an actor/dancer in some unnamed Broadway show, in an apartment in Manhattan. That's pretty much it, they are both like, 20, and maybe a bit ooc.

Third person, Peeta point of view, non-omniscient.

Anyway, please enjoy, reviewing would be very kind!

* * *

After a long day of painting at school, an exhausted Peeta Mellark opened the door to his quaint apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Gale Hawthorne. The apartment was empty, it was only nine in the evening, and Gale would still be working, preforming in his show. He wouldn't be home until around 10:30, and Peeta was usually asleep by then.

As a result, the two didn't see much of each other. Peeta had to leave for art school around seven in the morning, when Gale was still asleep, and he didn't get home until after five in the afternoon. Gale had to sleep a lot to keep healthy for his show, he was an actor on Broadway, and had to be at the theatre by five, even earlier on matinee days. He wouldn't get home until very late, when Peeta would be asleep.

Their only regular day together was Sunday, when Peeta wasn't at school and Gale had the day off. It was strange really, even though they lived together, they hardly got to spend any time together. They had a hard time getting through it when this ordeal started, but they promised each other that, since they loved each other, it would work out.

So, when Peeta closed the apartment door behind himself, he let out a big sigh, feeling extremely exhausted and upset that he wouldn't even see his boyfriend until tomorrow, on Sunday.

Peeta took off his jacket that was protecting him from the chilly winter air of New York City, and placed it on its hook by the door. He turned the light on in the dark apartment and walked to their shared room. He grabbed a bath towel and headed to the shower.

Peeling off all his clothes and turning the hot water on, Peeta stepped into the shower. He had had a rough day… his art instructor, Mr. Snow,made him redo the same project four times today, not letting him go home until it was finished. His arms ached from painting, Gale would have cracked some joke about something like, not being able to jack off or something like that, he had a quirky sense of humor, and he made Peeta laugh a lot, it's why he liked Gale so much, among other reasons of course.

The water felt good on his sore shoulders, he wanted to just stand there and warmth run off of him, he thought a lot about life in the shower. Gale would have gone on about something like, the healing power of water or some other kind of actor jabber. Peeta head to admit, he loved that guy, but he sure could be weird sometimes….

Peeta started to wash himself, scrubbing himself clean, getting the dried paint off his hands. He washed his hair with some run-of-the-mill shampoo. He didn't really care about all those fancy soaps and conditioners and what not. He and Gale weren't "fancy" gay guys, they were pretty manly actually… which they liked, it made life so simple.

Peeta finished his shower, dried off and brushed his teeth, he looked himself in the mirror. He though he was pretty good looking for the most part. He had dirty blonde hair, which was still pretty wet from his shower. His face was clean shaven, he didn't have to shave very often, his jaw line was clearly defined and his lips were slightly chapped from the dry air in the city. His eyes were a bright blue and Gale said he had a cute nose.

Peeta tried not to be all that vain, but everyone has those moments when they can't stop looking at their reflections. Peeta looked at his body, he was… well, average. His mother would call him a stocky mess, but Gale said that he was just perfect. Peeta wasn't fat at all, just not muscular or skinny. His body wasn't hairy either, which Gale said was hot, he had a little armpit hair, and some sparse blonde pubic hair.

_That's enough of that, _Peeta thought to himself, he put on some pajama pants and went to bed, smiling about his day with Gale tomorrow, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey sleepy head! Wake up would ya? Breakfast is done!" Gale yelled from the kitchen.

Peeta opened his eyes and smelled bacon and pancakes! Gale had really out done himself this morning!

Peeta threw on a shirt and walked into the kitchen to see his boyfriend standing at the counter sipping coffee, shirtless. He was always trying to show off his muscles, because he was so built!

"Mornin' lovely," Gale said as he saw Peeta walk in. "You look like you slept well."

"Oh shut up! I had the worst day ever yesterday!" Peeta shot back sarcastically. "Mr. Snow worked me like a dog yesterday! My arms hurt!"

"Oh poor Peeta," Gale said with a fake pout, "His arms hurt so bad he can't even jack off. Come here and give me a kiss, I'll make you better."

"How did I know you would make a joke like that, Gale," Peeta said as he walked over to his lover.

"Because you love me!" Gale said with a smile as he embraced his boyfriend, bringing him into a deep, but simple, kiss. Gale pulled them into a hug.

"I missed you," Peeta whispered as he hugged his boyfriend, his eyes shut. Gale was a full head taller than him.

"I missed you too Peeta," Gale whispered back, in a comforting tone. When the hug was over Gale spoke again. "Now," he said, "Let's eat! It's getting cold!"

They sat at their little table, just the right size for the two of them. They were sitting by their big window, with a great view of the city far below.

"How was your show last night?" Peeta asked as he shoveled some food onto his plate.

"It was fine, fun as always. I'm just sore from dancing, it's a tough show!" Gale replied through some bacon. "How is school?"

"School sucks, the teachers are mean and I have to work all day, and I don't get to see you! I'm telling you Gale, this is getting pretty rough! We don't have sex nearly as often as we used to," Peeta blurted out, regretting that last part, and blushing a bit.

"Sex huh?" Gale said with a laugh. "Yea, I miss it too, one day a week is killing me! But you have a break soon, and I promise we will spend more time together! We just need to get through these next few months." Gale said to him, while munching on a pancake.

"Yea I know, I just hate that even though we live together and sleep in the same bed, we hardly see each other, you know?"

"Yea, I know, but hey! We have today together right? Let's enjoy it!" Gale shouted, getting excited. "Let's do it right on the table!"

Peeta was laughing. "Gale we can't do that, bedroom only, ok?"

"Fine…" Gale pouted. "I just want to have fun is all…." Gale said, standing up and walking behind Peeta.

"We still can Ga- oh that feels nice," Peeta cut himself off as Gale started to massage his sore shoulders. He was great at that. Peeta looked up and stared his lover in the eyes, feeling Gale's bore into his bright blue ones.

Gale leaned down and kissed Peeta. "Well, there's more where that came from."

Peeta could feel his sweat pants tighten a little bit. "Well then show me big boy." He spoke with a sultry smile.

Peeta stood up and continued the kiss, lightly nipping and Gale's bottom lip. He could feel Gale's tongue against his lips and Peeta moaned into the kiss.

Gale ended the kiss, and walked toward the bedroom, still not wearing a shirt. Peeta eagerly followed.

In the bedroom, the lovers kissed again, and Gale stated to take off Peeta's shirt. "Gale! You know I hate having my shirt off!" Peeta pleaded. "I'm too fat!"

"Now Peeta, you know you're not, you're not even remotely fat, you're perfect and I love you," Gale said in a soothing voice as he continued to lift off Peeta's shirt.

"I love you too," Peeta said back, and with that, Gale pushed him onto their bed and climbed on top of the blonde, straddling him. They kissed again, and Gale started to kiss down Peeta's neck, down his chest and too his left nipple, which he sucked and nipped on. He used his hand to play with the other one, earning a loud moan from Peeta. His little pink buds were getting hard from the treatment which pleased his boyfriend, and Gale switched so he was sucking on the right one and playing with the left.

"Oh Gale! Mhmmm" Peeta moaned. He was pretty overly sensitive, and this felt so good.

Gale looked up at his lovers helpless face and began kissing downward, running his hands down Peeta's sides until he got to the edge of Peeta's sweat pants. He kissed Peeta's navel and slowly pulled the pants off, leaving Peeta in only his boxers, which were tented up at this point, by Peeta's hard dick.

"Well some one's excited," Gale said as he kissed the bulge through the boxers.

"Stop teasing me Gale, you're killing me here!" Peeta moaned back. "Get to the point!"

"As you wish, my love," Gale said, pulling down the boxers to reveal Peeta's six inch cock. It wasn't huge, but Gale loved his boyfriend's penis as much as he loved his boyfriend.

Gale took the length into his mouth, earning a moan from Peeta. He sucked on the tip a bit, and used his tongue to play with the slit on the end, which drove Peeta wild. Gale took it further by deep throating it, until his nose was tickled by golden pubic hairs. He started to move his head back and forth, tasting the sweet flavor of his boyfriends dick, who's owner was shouting in pleasure.

Peeta's hips were starting to buck, "G-Gale I'm gonna-" Gale pulled his mouth off immediately, letting the spit covered penis bounce out. He didn't want Peeta to cum. Not yet.

Gale ripped off his pants and underwear, revealing his rock hard eight inch dick, with a trimmed patch of pubes above it. "Ready for the fun part Peeta?" he asked in an alluring voice.

Peeta grinned, "Hell yeah I am!"

Gale smirked, he walked over to his night stand and grabbed a bottle of lube and threw it on the bed, then climbed back on. He gently pushed his lover's legs up, revealing Peeta's butt, and then spread his legs to expose the pink, puckered hole that was all his. Gale licked at it, earning a surprised shout from Peeta, and tasted the sweet skin. He licked up and down, feeling all the contours and then very slowly, started to push his tongue into Peeta's warm, and very, very tight entrance.

Peeta yelped at the feeling, which he hadn't felt in a while. The feeling of being penetrated, even just a little by a tongue made him shiver in pleasure. That feeling doubled when the wet tongue started wriggling around inside him. Peeta looked down to see Gale's black hair as Gale's head moved around down in his nether regions.

Peeta moaned "Oh Gale yea, that's so good!"

Gale looked up and smirked. He grabbed the bottle of lubricant and coated one of his fingers with the stuff. He rubbed the outside of Peeta's anus and then, slowly pushed the finger inside, greedily staring at his boyfriend's contorting face.

Peeta cried out loudly as Gale curved his finger upwards, pushing agents Peeta's prostate. The walnut shaped gland was hard on Gale's finger, and it made Peeta gasp when it was touched. The pleasure only continued as Gale added another finger, and scissored and stretched Peeta's hole in preparation for what was to come.

When Gale thought Peeta was ready, he pulled out his fingers, which were slick from the lube and Peeta's insides. "Are you ready love?" Gale asked.

"Damn Gale, just fuck me already!" Peeta shot back.

"You got it sweetheart."

Gale took the bottle of lube again, this time applying the lube to his own cock, which had patiently awaited some much needed stimulation. The cool lubricant felt amazing on Gale's manhood, but he knew it was about to get better. He spread Peeta's legs, once again revealing the obviously-played-with hole. Gale positioned his slick member at the entrance and slowly pushed in, continuing until he was all the way in, and his dark pubes tickled Peeta's balls.

Peeta groaned, he absolutely loved this feeling, he loved Gale, and right now, the man he loved was inside him, making him feel so good. He was glad he could make Gale feel good too.

Gale moaned loudly at the hot tightness surrounding his cock, he had to stop moving for a second, because he felt like he would cum right then and there if he wasn't careful. After the first waves of pleasure ran over him, he started to move. Slowly at first, feeling Peeta's smooth insides slick against his dick. Peeta's moans made him speed up a bit, and soon, he was going in and out at a nice rate.

"Gale," Peeta gasped, "Come on, faster!"

Gale obliged happily, and started to piston in and out of his boyfriend's entrance, angling himself so he would hit Peeta's prostate. Peeta was shouting at the pleasure of it all, his own six inch cock starting to drip with pre cum.

Gale started to go deeper and harder, starting to feel pressure build up deep inside him, he wouldn't last much longer, but he desperately wanted to make sure Peeta came first.

Thankfully, that didn't take long.

"Gale! I-I'm gonna cum!" and Peeta came hard all over the two of them, hot, thick, white liquid squirting out of his dick, some of it landing in his golden locks, most of it ending up on their chests.

"Me too! Mhmmm!" Gale shouted as he released his cum inside Peeta, coating his insides with the hot liquid.

Gale collapsed on top of his lover, not caring that he got even more of Peeta's cum all over himself. They were breathing hard, spent from the waves of euphoria that had just crashed over them, enjoying the afterglow of their love making.

Gale's member started of soften inside Peeta, and he pulled it out, some of his cum leaking out with it, onto the bed sheets.

"I love you so much Gale," Peeta said to his boyfriend, panting.

"I love you to Peeta," Gale said smiling. He stood up, and shook his head, "Now let's get cleaned up, we still have a big, big day ahead of us!"

* * *

The end. That was fun to write! Please review if you liked it, and let me know if you think I should continue the story, because I can if you guys want.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
